Chloe 2 0
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Clone!Fic. Set during Season 9, just after "Checkmate" 17 , when Lex discovered Chloe's healing powers he cloned her in an attempt to reverse-engineer them, when he found that the clone did not have her powers he scrapped the project and the clone was put into stasis. Two years later she is found by the JL. Chlark.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: Clone!Fic. Set during Season 9, just after "Checkmate" (17), when Lex discovered Chloe's healing powers he cloned her in an attempt to reverse-engineer them, when he found that the clone did not have her powers he scrapped the project and the clone was put into stasis. Two years later she is found by the JL.

Unfortunately the clone is 16 years old and has all of Chloe's memories up until that age but no further, how will she adapt to 2010?

* * *

Several hours had passed since she had uploaded the information, apparently Lex had been using his cloning technology in an attempt to recreate a Meteor-infected individual and had managed to make a clone that was structurally sound and matched the original to a T save for one little thing; The healing ability. Upon realizing that the individual in question didn't have the abilities he had been looking for he had put them into stasis in the hope that perhaps the ability had been dormant and they merely needed to stimulate it in order for the ability to activate.

Fortunately he had been... Prevented from doing that by his "untimely" demise.

Unfortunately the Cryogenic chamber that the person lay in was practically surrounded by Meteor rock.

She had her own suspicions about who exactly this individual was, though she had desperately hoped that she was wrong, but as she stared into the camera she knew that she hadn't been.

On the other end of the camera Oliver Queen stared, stunned, at the perfect copy of his current girlfriend.

To her it was like looking into a mirror.

* * *

"Wow... She really is just like you." Oliver stared at the girl on the bed.

Just a few hours ago they had scanned her for any surveillance equipment or technology in her system.

Thankfully there had been nothing, though even if there had been it would no doubt have been destroyed by the cryogenic's that had been keeping her in stasis.

Chloe pursed her lips as she stared down at... well, herself. They stood in the medical bay at Watchtower that Oliver had insisted on installing after the whole "Zombie" debacle. (Seeing Lois like that and hearing how close it had been had really shook him up.)

He looked between two of them, running his hand through his hair. "So... I guess you've got a mini-me now."

She stared down at her clone. "She's coming to."

And she was. "Ugh." The 16-year-old sat up and put her face in her hands. "What hit me?"

Oliver cleared his throat, drawing the 16-year-old's attention. "Wha- Who are you and where am I?" She scooted backwards with wide eyes, drawing the covers of the bed with her as she looked around the room, her eyes coming to a halt on the face of someone that looked just like her. "What the hell?" She pressed against the wall, licking her lips. "Huh...?" She murmured.

Chloe smiled comfortingly down at her counterpart. "Hi."

She just blinked. "Wh- Who are you?" She took in the other woman, obviously older than her, though she was unsure just how much older.

Chloe looked down at the girl with sympathy in her eyes. "You're not going to believe this, but... I'm you."

The other Chloe's eyes widened even further, stunned. "What's the last thing you remember?" She asked the girl.

The younger clone furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. "I was... Just leaving the Torch office. I remember Lionel Luthor had taken the computers away and Pete was just tidying up." She finally replied with a tilt of her head.

Chloe remembered that date, it was in 2003. "Nearly 17..." She murmured.

Oliver looked up at her. "Huh?" He asked oh-so-eloquently, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe turned to him, "Listen, I think we can tell her." She told him.

Both of his eyebrows raised. "Okay."

Chloe blinked. "'Okay'?... That's it?" She asked with a surprised look upon her face.

He shrugged. "She's you. I think we could trust her, we trust you, right?"

She tilted her head and shrugged, conceding the point. "Alright."

And then she told her younger self about all that had happened in the past few years and about her own origins. (Omitting the member's info, e.g. Clark and his powers and the other league members.

She stared with wide-eyes at her older counter-part. "wow... That's amazing."

Chloe blushed slightly. It was always nice to receive praise, even if it was from yourself, in a way. "Yep."

The younger Chloe's eyes darkened slightly as she looked up at... herself. "How do I know you're telling the truth, or that you're not the clone?" She demanded. Before Chloe could reply they were interrupted.

Emil came in from the other room. "I have the blood results." He turned to Oliver. "If you would kindly leave the room, Oliver, unless the two young ladies in here agree on you staying?"

Chloe nodded without hesitation and her younger self reluctantly nodded along with her.

Emil cleared his throat, "Very well then, I have here both you're blood tests. The older Chloe's is the left, the younger's the right." He held out both hands to show the indicated tests. "The older Chloe's-" She frowned slightly at being called 'older'. "-test is the same as the average human female's, save for the traces of meteor rock, Kryptonite, that are based around the heart-"

The older Chloe cut across him. "Meteor rock, I'm still infected?" She asked with surprise.

He nodded. "Indeed, though you can't heal other's anymore, you have a slightly stronger than average immune system and a slight healing factor, just strong enough to heal bruises, light cuts and the like, as well as giving you a longer than average natural life span by, roughly, somewhere between 10 to 50 years. VERY rough estimate, ergo you will age slower than is usual." He grimaced at the lack of specifics.

"Whilst younger Chloe-" She braced herself for what he had to say. "Is also perfectly human." She sighed in relief. "HOWEVER-" She tensed. "The meteor rock is pumping through her system at a higher than average rate, even for a meteor-infected individual." He finished.

Older Chloe frowned. "What does that mean, exactly?" She asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked out the stained window. "Put simply, a lot of Meteor-infected go insane due to high concentrations of Kryptonite in the brain, the frontal lobe specifically, however young Chloe here won't have that problem because it's being pumped through her blood, specifically her heart."

He frowned. "It seems as though her body naturally knew that something was wrong and pushed itself to correct this. Changing itself."

He turned to face them again. "Basically, the body pushed itself to become what it considered 'normal', and because of the constant exposure to the Kryptonite around the cryogenic chamber, even if the exposure was only passive, she became a complete copy, rather than just a clone."

Older Chloe licked her lips and started to talk. "What do you mean, 'Complete copy rather than just a clone?'"

He cleared his throat. "Clones are different from the originals, even if the difference may only be minute, however her body naturally pushed itself to become as it was originally, essentially..." He paused and straightened his coat. "Congratulations, Chloe, you have a identical twin 8 years younger than you." He finished.

She stared at him with wide-eyes. "Also, because of the Kryptonite in her system she is, most probably, nearly immortal, due to the rock healing herself rather than others, and at a staggering pace."

He nodded to himself as he voiced his theory. "I think it is because you were already alive when you were infected and so it bonded with what was already there, however the younger Chloe was born WITH the meteor rock and so it mixed with her as she formed, thus effecting her on a greater scale than yourself, I'm surprised that Lex's scientists managed to miss this, actually." He frowned.

*THUD*

Emil and Chloe, both older and younger, turned to stare at Oliver, passed out on the floor. "I wonder if it was the shock of this discovery that caused him to pass out or the fact that my 'Big words' overloaded his brain." Emil murmured. It said something that despite her shock the younger Chloe still managed to laugh, if slightly hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

* * *

Two hours later and a lot of talking found both Chloe's sitting next to Oliver as he rubbed his bruised forehead. The younger Chloe snickered at his look of discomfort while older Chloe just stared with an eyebrow raised in bemusement. "I can't believe you passed out."

Oliver pouted and looked off to the side. "I was surprised, okay? It's a lot to take in."

"I didn't pass out. Neither did my little sister here." She teased.

The younger Chloe grinned as she replied. "Well, it might just be his age catching up with him."

Oliver gawked at her for a second before composing himself. "Hey, I'm in perfectly good condition AND I'm a fine YOUNG specimen of a man." He puffed his chest out, pasting a prideful expression on his face.

The younger Chloe laughed and Older Chloe cracked a grin, shaking her head left to right. "Right, I'd know."

The younger Chloe blanched. "Ewwww. Too much information."

Older Chloe laughed at her expression and Oliver quickly decided to change the subject. "Anyway, what shall we call you?"

Older Chloe looked to the side in thought before deciding on an appropriate name for her. "Let's just call her Chlo for now."

Oliver blinked. "Seriously? It's a single syllable difference!"

She glared at him. "It'll do."

He sighed. "fine. But only temporarily."

Younger Chloe cut across. "This is nice and all, but so long as I'm stuck here I'm going to need a place to stay."

Oliver nodded. "Right, well, I suppose you could always stay at Watchtower."

Chlo scrunched up her face at the idea. "It's not that I don't trust you, but I'd rather live somewhere closer to home." She replied.

"Of course," It dawned on Chloe. "You still need to finish high school."

Chlo blinked and then nodded. "But how, I was half-way through my second-to-last year. Who'll accept me?"

Oliver looked at Chloe. "Well... I suppose Chloe could always hack the system and mark you as graduated, full A's and all, and I can pay off the board to look the other way and sponsor you for Met U." He pondered.

Chlo winced. "But it's kind of like cheating, isn't it?" She pondered, lips set into a grimace.

Chloe sighed and answered her. "Kind of. We were straight A with extra credit anyway, and I know you're ready to go to Met U."

Chlo frowned for a moment. "How do you know that...?"

Chloe stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "Because I'm you..."

Chlo sat up straighter, her cheeks gaining a lighter red hue. "Oh. Well, maybe, but the fact still remains I know next-to-nothing about this time and I'd rather actually finish high school." She finished.

Oliver frowned but nodded. "Alright, but you'll have to skip straight to your final year, it's nearly half-way through the school year, and hey," He shrugged. "Maybe you can tutor... Yourself, as in Chloe, you can tutor Chlo." He smiled. "How's that?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "That's fine."

Oliver grinned. "Great." He scratched at his chin. "You know," He turned to Chlo. "You're taking this surprisingly well."

In complete synchronization both Chloe's replied. "There's no point in panicking about things, it just wastes time, best to just get on with things."

"Uh, okay." He said with furrowed eyebrows. "Pragmatic, but that was just... Creepy."

Both Chloe's giggled at exactly the same time.

"Okay, now you're just doing it on purpose."

* * *

The next day Chloe had made the arrangements and talked to Chlo.

"Okay, so I've made some arrangements for you, I contacted Mrs. Kent and told her about the situation and she's agreed to let you use the farm."

Chlo blinked. "What about Clark?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Chloe looked at her for a few seconds and then understanding dawned. "He's moved to Metropolis. He's living in his own apartment... With Lois." She replied.

Chlo stared at her. "Wow, I... Did not see that coming." She looked down at the floor.

Chloe moved forwards and wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright, we do move on eventually." She told her with a comforting smile.

Chlo looked up and settled into her embrace. "I know... I just wish it were sooner." She replied in a whisper.

They stayed that way for several minutes until finally Chlo pulled back and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry, I just... God this is embarrassing." She said with a blush.

Chloe grinned. "I understand, I'm you, remember?" She said light-heartedly.

Chlo nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

Chloe continued on. "Anyway, you'll be staying at the Kent farm and attending Smallville high, familiar places and all, except for the next 4 weeks. In this time I'll be teaching you what's changed in over 6 years, this is non-negotiable." She said, cutting across Chlo. "Remember, we're the same person, and I know exactly what I would have done in an unknown place with 4 weeks to spare." Chlo had the good grace to at least look sheepish.

"But for today perhaps I can show you around some places in Metropolis I sometimes like to go, help you get used to the changes in technology and all." She finished.

Chlo shrugged. "Okay, where to?"

Chloe grinned widely at her, "I was thinking Ice cream." She replied.

* * *

Half an hour later found the two sitting at a small table outside, enjoying the beautiful weather. Chlo started talking. "So, where does Clark work nowadays?" she started nonchalantly.

Chloe smiled at her. "He works at the Planet." She replied, her smile widening at the look on Chlo's face.

Chlo blinked, stunned. "Really?"

Chloe nodded, folding her arms and reclining in her chair. "Really, both he and Lois work together at the Planet." She finished. She pursed her lips and winced when she remembered her old dream and, sure enough, when she looked across the table Chlo looked crestfallen.

Chloe sighed. "It's... Not what it's cracked up to be." She continued.

Chlo quirked an eyebrow at her. "Did we work there?" She asked with a frown.

Chloe tilted her head. "We got fired." She winced again at the broken-hearted look on Chlo's face. "Well... I got fired, you still have a chance." She smiled when Chlo perked up at that little tidbit. "Besides, we were just unlucky to have Lex Luthor as our boss."

Chlo stared at her. "What's so bad about that?"

Chloe sat silently for a few moments before finally she realized that Chlo didn't know Lex's true colours. So she explained.

Another 10 minutes later and Chlo sat there, silently seething. "That... Son of a *****!" She growled. "I can't believe we trusted him!"

Chloe nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, it was the worst mistake of our life." She frowned, pausing in remembrance.

Chlo sat there silently. "My mind is blown by the fact that LIONEL of all people turned out to be a good guy." She stated out of the blue.

After a few seconds of staring Chloe broke out into chuckles. "Yeah, took us by surprise as well." She replied with a grin breaking out across her face.

"Anyway, I said I'd show you around some of the places in the city didn't I?" She said, standing. "Come on."

Chlo stood up and made to follow her to her car. "Okay, but we have to come back here sometime, they have some great Ice cream." The two girls smiled at each other as they got into the ridiculously expensive car forced upon them by Oliver. As he said, 'Travel in style'.

Perched atop the building across the street Green Arrow smirked as he watched the girls enter the Porsche he'd lent them.

"So... Lois, at the planet?"

"I know, I still can't believe it!"

He snickered. How could two girls make so much noise?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

* * *

For the past just over three weeks Chlo had been staying at the Watchtower, confined to it's interior save on the occasions that she was allowed to venture out with her "entourage"; consisting of Oliver and Chloe, and the times she went to see Emil; to ensure that she was fine and healthy and that no unforeseen "complications" came up.

Thankfully thus far nothing had shown up in the examinations, showing her progressive state as that of an average teenager.

Now that she was alone in the Watchtower she couldn't help but be grateful that in just a few days she would be allowed to leave this place and go back to Smallville, even if she would be staying on a farm.

It wasn't that she didn't love Metropolis. It was just that on your own in the Watchtower it was... cold, to put it simply, as though the place had seen tragedy and been through battles itself. Even the warm colours of her room and watching the occasional sitcom or telenovelas (Something she would never admit her secret passion for) couldn't put off the dense depression that hung heavily in the air.

Though she had become mildly fond of the place in the past few weeks, being that it was so calm and soothing in it's wide, open interior, varying rooms and unusual architecture. The past few weeks had been some of the most relaxing days she had ever had, just sitting in her rooms watching television, listening to her music and reading her books. Though she did long for Clark's supportive friendship and Pete's hormonal banter.

Overall, however, she still looked forwards to going back to Smallville to finish off high school and enjoy herself as an average teenager. Even if she was in a totally new time without any of her old friends or family around, she'd carry on; she was strong like that, she'd suck it up and carry on with it, there was no point in moping around about it.

Besides, that was more Clark's thing.

* * *

Three days later found Chlo standing in front of the Kent farmhouse with a suitcase full of clothing.

Chloe stepped out of the car and walked over to her. "You ready to go inside?"

She nodded and walked up the stone path towards the farmhouse, stepping inside and turning just in time to be bowled over. She yelped as her hands brushed against fur.

"By the way, the Kent's got a dog, meet Shelby." Chloe introduced.

Chlo quickly got to her feet and looked down at the Golden Retriever staring up at her with wide, shining eyes, it's tongue waggling adorably. "Aw, hello!" She laughed, kneeling to pet it's golden fur, "Looks like I've got a roommate!"

Chloe smiled. "I've been looking after him for Mrs. Kent." She explained, walking into the kitchen.

Chlo noted absently that she hadn't said Clark and decided to call her out on it. "What about Clark, why doesn't he look after Shelby?"

Chloe seemed to hesitate before she replied. "Clark is always working. He's pretty busy these days." She stated simply.

"Working at the Daily planet..." Chlo added quietly, stroking Shelby's golden fur.

Chloe regarded the younger girl warily out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah." She drawled. "What's going on in that head of yours?" She queried curiously.

Chlo started, drawn out of her thoughts by the question. "Well, it's just... When I want to work at the Daily Planet, maybe Clark can show me around." She said brightly.

Chloe grimaced slightly. "Maybe... Eventually. One step at a time; Clark doesn't know about you yet, and I'd rather keep it a secret for as long as possible." She placated, smiling sympathetically.

Chlo looked down, frowning. "Yeah, I guess." She replied after a few moments, averting her eyes away from the older woman's face.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the younger girl for a brief moment. "Anyway, you should focus on school for now, right? Walk before you can run."

Chlo smiled slightly. "Right. But how exactly am I going to finish Highschool? I mean, won't my name be recognized?"

Chloe smirked. "Mrs. Kent gave her permission in that aspect as well. Your driver's licence," She said pulling out a file from the inside of her coat. "Your passport, medical records, family history, and all that other crap." She grinned. "Welcome to Smallville, Ms. 'Kent'."

Chlo looked awkward at that. "Chlo Kent?"

Chloe chuckled. "Allie Kent, actually. Oliver picked it out."

Chlo looked horrified at that. "Alley cat? ALLEY CAT! _SERIOUSLY_?" She screeched, eyes wide and teeth clenched. "What the _HELL_?"

Chloe quirked her lips in an apologetic fashion. "Sorry... The paperwork's all drawn up and filed. You're officially an 'Alley Cat'." She stifled a laugh.

'Allie' glared, eyes locking onto Chloe's face. "...You're screwing with me, aren't you?"

Chloe chuckled under her breathe. "Yeah, check your licence."

The younger girl looked down at the card. "Callie Sullivan?"

Chloe shrugged. "My younger sister according to records. We figured it best to keep a similar name in case you responded to Chloe by mistake or didn't notice someone calling you."

Callie nodded and eyed Chloe. "Logical. And _reasonable._"

Chloe's eyebrows rose in amusement, staring at the younger girl. "...You really haven't learnt much about Oliver have you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

* * *

"Ms. Sullivan."

Callie quickly spun around, startled eyes meeting the person before her. "Principal Reynolds." She greeted the older man.

Reynolds drew up to his full height and held out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you young lady. I hope you can match the work ethic of your older sister; Very few and far apart are people as... 'Ambitious' in high school as she was."

She reached out and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir." She smiled. "I hope I can meet her expectations; She taught me everything I know."

The man nodded sharply. "I'm glad to hear it, Ms. Sullivan, am I to assume from your words that you are interested in Journalism as well?" He asked her, face stoic and tone almost militaristic.

She grinned widely, nodding instinctively. "Yes sir." She replied, voice light and full of pride. "I want to work at the Daily Planet and become a great reporter."

Principal Reynold's looked down at the girl. "Just like your sister." He reminisced fondly. "Many of your sister's theories were highly outlandish, yet still managed to turn out right many times. I actually used to read her column before she left the paper. I didn't think many people had that talent, though apparently it runs in the family."

Callie shrugged sheepishly. "I guess it's in the genes." She stated modestly.

The older man looked slightly confused as he looked down at her. "It's funny though, you look _exactly_ like your sister at your age, and I didn't see you once when she was learning at this institution. And she never mentioned you, not once..."

She gulped anxiously. "Well, I was at my Uncle Sam's military base, for my own protection." She grimaced. "With that whole debacle with the Luthors and my Cousins and everything else, well..." She shrugged again.

He nodded. "Say no more." He interrupted with a raised hand. "I remember all too well just how damaging the Luthor's can be to both a person's well-being and their personal life. Be glad that you never became involved with it."

Her grin made its way back to her face, brighter than before. "Believe me, I am."

"Hm, well then." The Principal straightened, somehow becoming even more formal than he was previously. "I'll take my leave and let you settle in. You remember the layout of the School from your tour, correct?"

"Yes sir." She replied immediately. "Before you go, would it be possible to discuss the journalism department?"

He frowned. "I'm afraid that the journalism department stopped printing the around a year after your sister left. These days any and all information is on the school website."

"I see..." She muttered, disappointed.

"Although," He started, causing her head to lift. "The room has yet to be in use. And if you have a laptop the old equipment has yet to be donated, and a rather large donation was made specifically earmarked towards the Journalism department, along with several other departments with your admittance."

"Sir-" "Ms. Sullivan." Mr. Reynolds cut across. "I care little for personal circumstance provided that it does not endanger other students. This is a place of learning, and so long as that purpose is fulfilled I shan't look down upon you for anything, provided it's legal." He said sternly. "Though if you wish to reopen the Journalism department you shall have to both prepare and supervise it."

"Yes sir." She replied, relieved.

"However," He started, drawing her attention. "This is specifically geared towards the school's Journalism needs, not your own, and as such, I won't accept any needless expenditures, is that understood?"

"Yes sir." She reiterated. "Crystal clear, sir."

"Very good, have a nice day, Ms. Sullivan." He finished, leaving her to fish her books out of her locker for Biology.

* * *

Callie groaned as she threw her bag onto the burgundy couch set in front of the fireplace, falling down on her ass next to it. "God, what a day."

After finishing her classes she had started the reparation of the Torch office; including cleaning, dusting, sweeping, moving in the equipment, refitting the lock, repairing the hinges and replacing the lights; something that was near impossible due to her short height and the light's fittings. Thankfully no-one had come by in that time, even the principal had left, ergo she was all alone save for the janitor Otis; a near sighted, partially deaf 60-something with bad memory. Thankfully the Office didn't need repainting or any heavy equipment replacing.

Though she had to hide whenever he swept past in the hallway, and to leave she had to climb down the oak tree outside the window, catching her skirt several times and actually cutting her leg at one point.

She wearily got up from where she had fallen on the coach and pulled her leg up, grabbing a band-aid from the basket in one of the cabinets overhead.

As she wrapped her mildly-injured leg she leaned out the kitchen window, taking in the sight of the sunset painting the sky a vivid red hue. And then she heard something.

Frowning she leaned out further, straining her hearing. 'Are those... Voices? Coming from the barn!'

Alarmed, she pulled back in, pulling a baseball bat from its perch against the wall in the hallway, untouched for years. She walked out the back door and warily edged around the side of the house, making her way towards the open hatch.

"Hello?" She called out, leaning against the rusted red wooden wall.

A series of quiet footsteps made their way down the stairs. A woman who looked to be around her late-20s to early-30s came into view, bemused green eyes set in a pale-hued face topped by waves of auburn hair. "Chloe." The woman greeted calmly, an almost predatory smile set in place.

Callie bit her cheek. 'Green eyes... Red hair... Creepy mannerisms...' She quickly pasted a neutral look on her face, quickly deducing who this was from her older self's descriptions.

"Hello... Tess."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

* * *

"What a surprise, meeting you here." The redhead said, a predatory glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, well... Just visiting the old haunts; The farm, the school, the Talon... Besides which, someone has to feed the dog. That's not a euthamism, FYI." She spoke lightly.

Tess smirked, a dark curl of the lips that made her seem shadowed in the light emitted by the setting sun. "I'm well aware of what you meant." She purred. "Though I find it quite frankly surprising that you'd be touring your old haunts. Clark got bored of you again?"

She felt a faint twinge at that. What did she mean 'Again'? "And what exactly are you doing here at this time of the day, Tess?" She said coolly, eyes hooded.

"Just looking for Clark." She replied, surprisingly honest. "He hasn't been at the Planet since 'Checkmate'. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you?"

Callie shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not his keeper."

Tess raised an eyebrow at her. "No?" She questioned sardonically. "Well, it's a surprise then, finding out you're stockpiling the only thing that can hurt him." _'Only?' _"But I suppose that's just insurance, right?"

She shrugged again. "Maybe, maybe not." She honestly didn't have a clue what the evidently crazy lady was talking about.

"Well," Tess stepped towards the barn entrance. "I wonder how Zod and his crew would react to you stockpiling weapons against them." She paused, as though pondering. "I wonder how Clark would react? Ponder on that when you're chatting with him next."

And with that the redhead left, leaving Callie standing there, frozen. '...What?'

* * *

Callie sighed as she received another 'the person you are calling is not available, please leave a message after the tone'. She waited for the beep that signaled recording and started to speak. "Chloe, Oliver, this is the third time I've tried calling you. I just received an unwelcome visitor; a 'Ms. Tess Mercer'," She clarified. "She told me some things... Disturbing things, I want you to come and see me as soon as possible, alright?" Callie finished, frowning as she put the phone down on the side.

She turned out of the farmhouse kitchen and into the lighted living room, falling backwards onto the Kent's large red couch and groaning as she ran her hands through her hair. "Christ..." She moaned, Tess' words repeating themselves in her mind over and over as she struggled to find the meaning behind them. "Damn Luthor's." She scowled, recalling Tess' relation to Lex.

"Well, well." Callie jumped, startled out of her thoughts by the heavy masculine voice, familiar and yet mocking simultaneously. "Chloe, I'm quite surprised to find you here, especially after what you did. You've got some nerve... Or maybe little common sense." The man taunted. Callie looked up at the source of the voice just in time for him to step out of the shadows cast the the dimly lit fireplace.

"Clark." She gasped, staring up at her best friend, clad in a black leather ensemble and glaring down at her with a sneer affixed upon his face. "What...?" What were the chances that she'd run into two unexpected people in the same day? Although she had missed Clark, it had been... He looked... Upset.

"Then again, perhaps I shouldn't be surprised, given your previous track record." Clark murmured spitefully, raising an eyebrow.

She swallowed and slowly slid back slightly on the couch, giving herself a bit more room and also putting herself closer to the door in the event that she needed to run. "Clark, listen; whatever your problem is, we can work this out, just calm down." She said slowly, eyes glimmering slightly.

"Calm down...?" He repeated mockingly, still sneering. "Oh yes, let's keep calm about this, keep calm about your trying to KILL ME!" He roared, now snarling like a rabid beast.

Callie yelped as he slammed his fists down on the heavy wooden table, carved with rich, hard mahogany, smashing through it as though it were rice-paper. "Clark just listen to me, please!" She pleaded, eyes wide at his display of strength. "I just want to try and explain!" She hedged, trying to buy herself time.

"Well, explain away." He said coldly, backing away with icy blue eyes set upon her face, arms crossed over his chest. "Try and explain then, I'm listening. Tell me how you're so much better than Zod, how you're only looking out for my best interests, tell me how you're there for me. LIE TO ME SOME MORE!" He yelled at the end, eyes seeming to flare crimson for just a brief moment.

She gulped, drawing in on herself with fearful molten-gold eyes meeting his own. "Clark, I won't lie to you. I would never hurt you." She started softly, trying her best to be truthful without revealing herself. "What I did... It was for a good reason, I swear; I would NEVER hurt you." She re-iterated. It was obvious that something had happened to him, some sort of drug-induced rage or maybe the meteor rocks had struck again.

"Never hurt me, NEVER HURT ME?" He snarled, seeming even angrier than before. "I'M SURPRISED YOU CAN EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!" He growled, deep breathes rising from his throat, veins visible in his arms as he clenched his fists, red with rage. And then he jerked forward.

Callie scrambled back against the edge of the couch, raising her arms in a feeble attempt to defend herself as she cried out in fear, eyes clenched shut.

The room was silent for a moment; Callie shaking fearfully, arms over her head as she curled into a ball against the edge of the couch, the only sound in the room her strangled sobs.

She slowly lowered her arms, peeking up at him through the gap between her arms; tearful and frightened gold eyes meeting his own wide eyes. She slowly stopped shaking. "Oh god..."

"C-Clark?" She asked hesitantly.

"You... You thought I was going to..." He paused, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "I... I-" He looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling so weary. "Chloe, I..." He slowly fell back, hands running through his thick black hair. "Oh god..." he edged back.

Callie slowly sat up, regarding him with wary eyes. "Clark...?" She repeated, now straightening out of the fetal position to look at the conflicted young man in front of her.

He looked up and she fought the urge to flinch. Something he seemed to notice as he looked away ashamedly, regarding the fireplace with unreadable eyes, lips thin in an expressionless face. 'Who are you?' she wondered as she stared at the older male, trying to find any trace of the young farmboy that she had once known and loved.

"I don't know." He murmured. Her eyes widened as she stared on, realizing that she had spoken out loud. "I just don't know."

The two sat in silence, one a large man clad in leather staring into the dying embers of the fire, face darkened by a curtain of black clenched in his hands casting a shadow across the room; the other a small young blonde, bright hues cast into darkness as she sat hunched against the couch, staring down at him with eyes wide through stray curls, finally realizing that all she knew, everything... It was all gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

**Chapter six:**

* * *

The two of them sat in silence for what seemed like hours, just staring into the flickering embers of the fire as it slowly died away.

"You know," Clark started, drawing Callie's attention once more. "It's been a while since we just sat here by the fire, just... talked."

Despite the comfort she should have drawn from the sentence, Callie couldn't help but shiver at the near-emotionless way it was delivered. "Yeah... I guess it has been a while." She agreed softly, thinking back to HER Clark, sweet, brave, strong, nice, heroic Clark with his wide smile and sky-blue eyes and his warm hugs, his powerful yet safe arms wrapping around her. "Too long." She finished.

Clark sighed and brushed his hair back with one hand, a habit that he had thankfully still retained, if only for her continued sanity and his resemblance to the boy he once was. "Chloe... When I saw you were stockpiling weapons against me... I was pissed." He confessed. "Why would you do that?" He asked her softly.

Despite his unmitigated rage earlier in the day now that he had seen how she reacted he was mildly cowed. To shove her was one thing, but the way she had reacted... "I just want to know why?" He tried not to allow his frustration to take control as it had earlier.

Callie looked down at the rich red carpet, desperately wanting to know the same thing. "Why do you think I did?" She queried back at him, hoping for something, anything, some clue as to what her older self was doing. It seemed a given that Clark was probably meteor infected judging by how he was acting about this, as though some specific substance that probably couldn't hurt others was the only thing that could hurt him.

"Chloe..." He grit out, reining in his temper with prejudice. "You're stockpiling the only thing that can KILL me." He growled. "You want to hurt me, right?"

"NO!" She blurted it without a second thought, and even he seemed surprised by the vehemence with which she uttered the word. "Clark, I would... I would NEVER intentionally hurt you. EVER!" She pleaded, and a bitter part of her wondered if perhaps the person she became wasn't so 'good' after all.

"Then why?" He asked her desperately, so tempted to just leave, or push her away, or just go to Zod, or anything. But needing to know before he did _why_ she did it. "What possible reason could you have? You want to kill the Kryptonians, right?"

She latched onto that little nugget of info and gripped it tight. "Maybe." She confessed reluctantly, who knew what her older self was planning. "But not you!" She saw that rising edge in his eyes, angry and violent and... "Never you Clark!"

He looked down at her, eyebrows furrowed. "Never me?" He murmured.

Callie walked over to him, eyes shining in the faint orange glow cast across the room. "NEVER. You." She assured him softly.

Clark had been angry; Angry because she was stockpiling weapons that could kill him. Angry because she didn't trust him. Angry because she was conspiring against him. Angry because they weren't as close as they used to be. Angry because she didn't trust his family... So many more reasons.

Looking down on her now though; remembering their fire-lit chats, their old adventures, hearing from her own mouth that she didn't trust the Kryptonians, but that she could never hurt him and seeing her face beside the fireplace, the light casting a particularly youthful cast to her face... He couldn't help himself. He didn't WANT to help himself. So he did what came naturally; He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Callie stiffened as Clark leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She froze for a moment, unsure how to react, thoughts of him and Lois and how she was betraying her own cousin echoed through her mind for just a moment... And then the fact that Lois had started dating him despite all the times she had told her how much she loved him and all the times that he had chosen Lana over her crossed her mind. She decided to take a chance.

"Grr." He growled as he gripped her arms, pressing his forehead against hers and gazing at her with lust-filled eyes for a brief moment before suddenly lunging forward, re-capturing her lips.

She responded, matching him with equal intensity and bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. "Mm." She moaned, hands splaying across his back and shoulders.

He grunted lowly and pressed forward, pushing her up against the couch and moaning back and groaning into her neck... And then they were both falling.

"Wah!" Callie yelped at the sudden inertia, falling onto her back, the edge of the couch cushioning her fall.

Clark caught himself with his hands, pressing his palms flat against the ground and preventing himself from crushing her. "Ungh!" He grunted as he landed straight against her spread-eagle form. The two looked at each other, pausing for just a moment... and then Callie burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha!" She grinned, tears in the corners of her eyes.

Clark stared down at her, eyes narrowing as a smirk tilted the corners of his lips. "Think this is funny do you?" He growled, and then he lunged.

"AH! Clark!" She yelled as his hands found her sides, fingers wriggling wildly. "NO! HAHA, STO-HAHAHA-P!" She choked out around her laughter.

"Never." He retorted playfully, pressing his advantage.

"HAHAhah." They both suddenly froze as he side pressed against a rather obvious bulge. The two seemed frozen as Callie slowly looked down, pausing and then looking back up at him, eyebrows raised and... something in her eyes.

And then she pressed forward and they were back where they started, hands edging into clothing, tongues clashing ferociously, breathing erratic. "Oh god, Clark." She moaned, eyes hooded.

He lowered his head, brushing his nose against the crook of her shoulder. "God, Chloe." He murmured, brushing against loose strands of hair nestled against her back.

And then he was thrusting against her, denim brushing against silky skin, lips locking around her throat, marking her as his. "Grr."

And then they were lost.

* * *

Chloe drove as fast as she could, Kryptonite clenched in her fist against the black of the steering wheel. "Oh god." She murmured, slamming her foot on the breaks and practically diving out of the car.

The day had been spent, for the most part, searching for Clark; however there had been no sign of him anywhere, no sightings, no readings, nothing. Even when they had "employed" John Corbin they had been unable to find Clark, neither in Metropolis nor at the fortress; and then an offhand comment by Tess had frozen her in her tracks.

_"It's not like he's gone home to feed the dog."_

And so here she was, sprinting up the dirt path toward the Kent farmhouse and hoping desperately that she wasn't too late. She burst through the door _'Not locked, little security' _and into the house, hearing noise from the front room she ran, thrusting out her arm as she prepared to confront Clark... And... She froze.

"What the f**k?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

**Chapter seven:**

* * *

"What the f**k?"

Cassie stirred, moaning lowly as she nestled into the chiseled Adonis beside her. "Wha...?" She murmured, blinking slowly. The voice definitely hadn't been male, and it definitely (thankfully) hadn't been here earlier. She slowly sat up, disentangling herself from the muscled arm across her bare chest.

_"What the f**k!" _She jolted as the voice repeated itself, shriller than before and even louder. "Would you keep it down?" She winced, drawing herself up, bracing herself on Clark's chest and staring up at... herself. "Chloe." She squeaked, eyes widening.

"Chloe...?" She yelped as Clark shifted abruptly, knocking her off the edge of the couch and onto the floor.

"Clark, calm down, I can explain." Cassie started slowly, placing a hand on his chest. "Keep calm."

Clark met her eyes and stared between both Chloe and Cassie. He frowned, eyes distrustful, then he noticed the small piece of meteor rock clenched in Chloe's grip and grabbed Callie, jerking back and bringing them both to the opposite side of the room in front of the fireplace. "Who are you?" He barked at Chloe, glaring.

Chloe gaped at him, as though stunned, before straightening and sniffing. "Clark!" She growled, eyes narrowing and zeroing in on him, disregarding Callie completely in her anger. "The... Hell." She finished, shaking her head numbly, shoulders slumping as she seemingly deflated. "I can't..."

Callie stopped Clark as he made to step forward, eyes narrowed on Chloe. He turned to her, eyes still narrowed before he stopped, looking confused. He jolted slightly, before turning back to face Callie, both eyebrows raised.

She looked down as though ashamed, before finally looking up. "I can explain." She re-iterated.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later: -_

"So, you're a clone?" Clark queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Callie nodded. "And for the record, I prefer twin." She quipped weakly.

"And you've been staying at my house."

Callie nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. "Yeah. Sorry about not telling you about that by the way." She apologized.

Clark waved it off, still staring down at her. "That's... fine." He shook his head, frowning. "I'm sorry, can you run this by me again?"

Callie sighed heavily, grimacing. "Look, Clark, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

At this point Chloe cut in, apparently only now coming out of her stupor at the sight of them together. "Yeah, it's all true. Now do either of you two mind telling me what the hell you've been up to the past... Whatever?" She questioned vehemently.

Callie looked away, awkwardly scratching her arm and thinking on what to say, only for Clark to suddenly speak up in a move that surprised both bottle-blonde's. "For the past two hours we've been... intimate." He smirked suggestively.

The older of the two stared up at him as her younger self swatted at his arm, backing away slightly. "You're still on red Kryptonite." She blurted, suddenly realizing what was off about him.

His smirk widened as he curled an arm around Callie's waist, lifting her slightly off her feet. "Maybe, but right now I just can't bring myself to care."

Chloe growled under her breathe, pursing her lips and visibly restraining herself. "Clark, what about Lois?" She queried, looking him in the eyes. "How do you think this will effect her?"

Clark shrugged, smirk still firmly in place. "She'll get over it. Didn't you want me first?"

Chloe swallowed, lips twisting into a frown. "I'm over you." She assured him, glaring.

His smirk widened, eyes brightening. "But she's not." He nodded at Callie, smirk shifting into a full-on grin. "And me... Well, I've gotta admit I always liked the thought of what your face probably looked like when you figured it all out." He said mischievously.

Chloe's eyes widened at his words. "Clark, what-"

In an instant both he and Callie vanished, a strong gust sweeping through the room in their wake and leaving Chloe standing there, alone. "God damnit." She hissed, glaring at the spot her best friend and "Twin" had previously occupied.

* * *

"Clark!" Callie yelped, pushing against his chest as the world around them suddenly seemed to blur.

Clark grinned as he set her down, turning her to show their new location. "Welcome to the fortress, Chlo- Callie." He corrected himself, spreading his arms in a grandiose gesture to display the glimmering sea of white and crystal that now surrounded this.

Callie turned wildly, stunned. "Whoa, what is this place?"

That self-assured smirk made its way back to his face. "It's technology... From my home planet." He revealed.

Callie spun towards him, eyes wide. "What?" She squeaked.

"During the first meteor shower a space ship came down, inside this ship there was a small infant, an alien from another planet, coming down with its wreckage, coming down with the ruins of his planet." He closed his eyes and iterated. "Me."

"You came down during the meteor shower..." Callie murmured. "With... The remains of your destroyed planet."

Clark nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm the last true Kryptonian."

"Oh, Clark." She looked up at him, expressive golden-green eyes meeting his own light blue. "I'm so sorry, having to grow up and knowing you were alone like that."

Clark stared down at her and then a genuine smile spread across his face. "This is why I like you so much, Chloe." He stopped correcting himself and kept talking. "You're so... empathetic. Always looking out for others. I didn't notice it back in highschool. I really should have."

She blushed and looked down. "Thanks?" She said, unsure.

He shook his head. "But back on topic, I've got powers, abilities."

Callie raised an eyebrow and then made a show of looking about the fortress. "Gee, I never woulda thunk." She deadpanned.

"More than just the speed." He clarified.

"What kind of powers?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Strength, speed, heat vision, super breathe, super hearing, X-ray vision..."

"Hold on." She gulped. "Now, when you say '_X-Ray'..._"

Clark leered down at her, looking her up and down in an obvious and deliberate manner. "What do you think?"

"Eep."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

**Chapter eight:**

* * *

Chloe huffed as she ran up the stairs, making her way into Watchtower. "Oliver!" She screamed, punching the access code in and shoving her palm against the verification pad. "Oliver!"

"Whoa, slow down Chloe. What's wrong?" The emerald archer questioned, stepping out of the kitchen off to the side of the main entrance.

Chloe grimaced as she shot forward, wide golden-green eyes gazing into his own hazel set. "Oliver, Clark's on red Kryptonite and now he's high as a kite and... run off somewhere with Callie!"

For just a second Oliver froze, as though what she had just said was slowly being processed before, with a curse, he spun towards the deep red couch leaning against a wall and grabbed his compound bow, pulling his hood over his head and pulling down his shades. "Jesus, Chloe. How did he find out about Callie?" He swore, pulling his boots on.

She grit her teeth together and then shook her head. "I don't think he did, I think he just found her and things... progressed from there." Images of the two of them flashed through her eyes.

Oliver paused, regarding her with narrowed eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Chloe pushed the thoughts of just what the two of them had been doing before she arrived out of her head. "Look Oliver, we'll talk about it later. Right now we need to find them."

"Fine." He sighed, zipping up the boots. "But we are talking about this later."

"Fine." And with that the two were off.

* * *

Callie stepped back slightly, warily eyeing the black-clad man before her. "Clark, hang on a second." She shifted as he eyed her lecherously.

"C'mon _Callie_, waiting's so _boring." _He drawled, hooded eyes staring her down. "I'd much prefer a continuation of our earlier performance... Wouldn't you?" He asked her, licking his lips.

"No." _'Yes.'_ "I want to talk a little more." She tried to distract him, gulping. "About... things."

"Us?" He queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Ye- No!" She yelped, finally noticing that he'd back her into one of the many towering spires that formed the fortress. "Besides which, it's freezing here!" She grasped at straws.

Clark grinned, focusing his gaze a little lower. "Oh, I can tell."

She abruptly blushed as she realized just _how _he could tell. "Eep." _'I wonder if he's using that X-ray vision of his.' _She couldn't help but ponder as he stared at her chest. Somehow the thought was less irritating and more... exciting.

"See, you do want this." He smirked, looming over her. "Don't deny it."

Callie couldn't find it within herself to deny it as he leaned forward, lips meeting her own.

He slowly pulled back after a brief moment, blue eyes meeting her own cloudy golden-green pair. "Was that so hard?"

_"My son."_

The blonde yelped and jumped back, looking around the fortress for the owner of the voice. "Who was that?"

Clark groaned, rolling his eyes. "Meet my father, Jor-El." He gestured to the vast array of crystals surrounding them.

_"My son."_ Callie realized then that the voice was echoing from around them, with no clear origin. _"Are you aware that the person before you is not the original?"_

Clark frowned. "Yes, Jor-El. I'm well aware of that."

"Is he... in the fortress?" She looked around, trying to locate the man. "Or communicating or... something?"

Clark turned his attention back to the young blonde and gave a reassuring smirk. "He is the fortress."

"Come again?" Callie blinked up at him, perplexed.

"He's an AI program designed to help me learn about Krypton and control my powers. Good enough for you Ms. Marple?" He leaned in to kiss her.

"Whoa!" The girl started, bouncing back on her heels. "What are you doing?"

"You, problem?" He beamed obliviously.

"Yeah, there's a problem. I'm not doing... _that__..._ in front of your father!"

Clark pouted, leaning in for another kiss. "It's not like he's my _actual _father, he's like... A robot."

"Still!" She huffed in disbelief. "No means no! Besides which, don't Chloe and Oliver know about this place?" She queried.

"Yeah, so?" He shrugged nonchalantly. "They'll take a while to figure out where we are."

As if on cue, with a bright flash, said couple appeared in the middle of the Fortress. "Clark!"

He turned to stare at the Emerald Archer and former best friend. "...Point taken." He acknowledged his accomplice-in-crime. "Maybe we should take this elsewhere. The barn... No, too obvious, the _planet!... _No, too public, but it would be kinky..."

"Clark!" Chloe shouted. "Stop this, it's the red K, this isn't you speaking!"

"It is me speaking, Chlo. It's just me a little... looser." Clark refuted, signature red K smirk making a reappearance. "So don't worry!"

"Don't worry!? Clark, you're going to cheat on my cousin with, well... ME!" She gestured between herself and her clone erratically. "You have to stop this and come with us!"

"Hah, how about no?" Clark chuckled. "Why don't you and Oliver take a hike and leave us alone?" He mocked the two, dismissing them both.

"Clark, we're bringing you home." Oliver carefully notched an arrow, aiming the blunt green K-tip at his friend.

Of course, being as he was on the other side of the room and Clark had super-speed in the time it took him to fire said arrow the black-clad Kryptonian and his blonde cohort had vanished.

Chloe grimaced as her eyes registered the lack of Superhero and replica in the room. "Damnit."

Beside her Oliver sighed and lowered his bow. "I told you we should have used the stealth approach." He shrugged, unrepentant at her glare. "What, I'm just saying."

Chloe groaned and tried to think. "Where the hell could he have gone?"


End file.
